


True colours

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: For jonsansa week - colours





	True colours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm behind thanks to uni work but they'll be posted eventually!

“What the actual fucking hell Snow?” Theon declared, standing in the doorway and staring at his old room.

“What?” Jon asked, rubbing his forearm against his forehead to avoid the paint smearing his skin.

“It’s…it’s a _girl’s_ room!” his ex-roommate mumbled sullenly, casting the room another disgusted look before he smirked. “Hang on. Purple is Sansa’s favourite colour.”

“Yeah, so?” Jon snapped, turning away before Theon could see his blush.

“And, are these lemon scented candles?” Theon continued, picking one of the said objects from the box Jon had brought through. “Cat ornaments, a jewellery box. Oh Jon. You are a sad prick.”

Jon sighed, cursing as he continued to feel the heat in his cheeks but he refused to rise to Theon’s bait. So, he had a bit of a crush on Sansa and wanted to make her room somewhere nice for her to stay in. There wasn’t any harm in that, was there?

Sansa deserved someone to treat her sweetly and gently after Joffrey. And it wasn’t like she would have chosen to live with him if her circumstances hadn’t demanded it so. Jon was sure she would get annoyed at his brooding and had wanted to make up for that somehow by making her feel at home.

“Are you going to sprinkle the bed with rose petals too?” Theon teased, leaning against the door frame.

“It is called being nice,” Jon retorted, finally standing. “You should try it sometime.”

“Know what you should try? Manning up and telling Sansa you fancy her.”

“Whatever,” Jon snapped, huffing at his own ability to come up with a more scathing response. Or at least a convincing denial of Theon’s words.

“On second thought, I’m away to help Robb flat pack her furniture so maybe hold off on lighting the candles in an attempt to seduce her.”

***

"Oh, Jon! You shouldn't have!"

He shrugged in what he hoped was a bored manner before sending a glare over his shoulder to a smirking Theon who had divulged Jon's plans on the road.

"It's very sweet of you," she continued, giving him a radiant smile.

"Yeah, well." He rubbed his neck nervously, cursing inwardly as he felt his cheeks heating up. "I just want you to be happy."

"Lord save me," Theon grumbled behind him as he and Sansa continued to stare at one another. "Just bang already!"

"What?" Jon spluttered, whirling around to face his flatmate.

"Yeah, what?" Robb called, his head appearing around the door frame.

Theon shrugged, holding his hands out in surrender. "Well, you could at least kiss!"

"Theon, you're a piece of -"

"Perhaps we should," Sansa interrupted, the casual tone leaving Jon spluttering as he turned to face her.

"What?" he blurted.

"I'd quite like to kiss you," she explained with a shrug.

"I don't need to see this!" Robb protested, slamming the door.

"I believe you had something to call me, Snow?" Theon teased.


End file.
